1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to a semiconductor light emitting structure and a semiconductor package structure and, more particularly, to a semiconductor light emitting structure and a semiconductor package structure capable of strengthening an epitaxial structure effectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional method for manufacturing a thin-film flip-chip light emitting diode usually comprises steps of forming an epitaxial structure on a substrate first and then forming an N-type electrode and a P-type electrode on the epitaxial structure, so as to form a semiconductor light emitting structure. Afterward, the semiconductor light emitting structure is bonded onto a support base, such that the N-type electrode and the P-type electrode are electrically connected to an N-type bonding pad and a P-type bonding pad of the support base, respectively. Finally, the substrate is removed by a laser removing process, so as to form the thin-film flip-chip light emitting diode. However, since the epitaxial structure is a thin layer, the epitaxial structure may crack due to stresses while the substrate is being removed by the laser removing process. Accordingly, the yield rate of the thin-film flip-chip light emitting diode is reduced and the manufacture cost is increased.